


In Which the Whole Team Wants Ladybug and Chat Together

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Every once in a while, Adrien finds himself receiving some unsolicited advice from the other heroes of Paris.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be where I dump my ficlets! They're not really supposed to be sequential, but definitely include all heroes as of the end of s3!

“Why don’t you just kiss her,” Rena Rouge suggested as she helped Adrien return baby August to his mother. 

“She wouldn’t like that.” 

“Yeah, and I didn’t think I’d like it either when Carapace laid one on me. Look at us now.” 

“She’s different,” he tried to explain. “Ladybug...She’s grown to trust me. I don’t want to break that.” 

It was the middle of the night, and August had fallen asleep with his cheek smashed against the chest of his leather suit. He froze suddenly at the looming figure coming out from the shadows. Adrien grabbed Rena Rouge’s arm, keeping her back as the sentimonster stomped past them. Her ears perked up, following its direction. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled. “Wasn’t paying attention to that. Your night vision sure does come in handy.” 

Adrien handed Rena Rouge the baby. “Can you bring him back? I want to get the amok.” 

  
_ “Ugh,” _ he heard her grumble as he lept over the roof. “Why am  _ I _ always the one stuck with the kids.” 


	2. Chapter 2

They're climbing out from the sewers near the Louvre. Slipping into the undergrounds of Paris has become sort of an unexpected talent for Adrien, more so than the others. He's bending down over the opening, reaching a hand to help Pegasus out. 

Pegasus looks down at his awesome shoes covered in gunk and mud in disgust. Adrien laughs. "Not so fond of gunk water?" 

"There was only a four percent chance I was going to enjoy that." He adjusts his glasses with a wry smile. "I'm not surprised you of all people seem to like crawling out of the sewers, alley cat." 

"Why's that?" He lowers his voice as he crouches down behind the shadows, watching calculatingly at the scene. With Ladybug and Rena Rouge split up to track the akuma that had somehow ended up in Normandy, it was up to the boys to get hold of the amok.

"You seem the type."   
  


"Me-ouch!" 

Pegasus looks particularly unimpressed. "I hope you don't flirt with Ladybug with those puns." 

  
Adrien stills--not just because of the sentimonster that passed them by. "What are you talking about?" he hisses. "She _loves_ my puns." 

Pegasus snorts. "Chat Noir. Let's be real." 

His tail lashes out in annoyance. _"What?!"_

  
"I highly doubt that's true or else it'd have worked by now." 

Clearly Kaalki's influence is starting to rub off on Max. 

Adrien gapes, then scowls. "Yeah, whatever."

Whether Pegasus is right or not, now is not the time. He pulls Pegasus out to strike, calling his cataclysm.

Maybe if they do this quick enough he can get back to his homework before midnight. 


End file.
